


Day Job: Don't Quit It

by stage_master



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, The Cornetto Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Epic Bromance, Hickies, Light BDSM, M/M, Office Sex, Pinching, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stage_master/pseuds/stage_master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of office bondage to make the holidays a little brighter :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Job: Don't Quit It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this particular quote: “…Pegg will return to his day job in his office in London - writing scripts, while sitting opposite Frost… "Now that's not at all boring. I love sitting opposite Nick Frost. I spend the day pissing myself laughing…” I love how happy they make each other (/gooey-ness).

Sweating copiously, the white strip of cloth wrapped over his eyes began to dampen as tears of frustration and biting pleasure were wrung out. He arched into the painful contact of teeth closing firmly over a small nipple, a broad hand drawing ragged fingernails up his inner thigh. Chuckling, Nick licked the wetness from Simon’s cheek and pressed a closed mouth kiss to his lips, pulling away as he teased another moan from the deeply flushed throat underneath him.

Nick bit an even path from jaw to Adam’s apple, occasionally sucking mouthfuls of skin into scarlet smudges of soon-to-be bruises. Simon’s hands twitched spastically yet futilely, bound together forearm to wrist behind his back and beneath him. A sharp nip to his pale hip brought him arching off the desk, scattering what little paperwork was left on the flat surface to the carpeted floor. Nick grasped his ankle and brought it to his lips, mouthing the wrinkled arch, sucking the toes in dragging order from biggest to small, all the while lightly pinching the inside of the unmarked thigh. Shaking, Simon tried to use his free leg to bring Nick closer but his lover refused and instead drew back, watching as the thin chest rose and fell rapidly and knees spread even wider over the edge of the desk.

A slow unzip, padded footsteps, and then Nick was turning Simon’s head to the side and sliding his hard flesh between the already swollen lips. The bound man groaned gratefully and tongued the weeping slit before leaning forward and hallowing his cheeks, damp toes curling as Nick steadily fucked his eager mouth, hips rolling forward and back in fluid controlled movements. Sighing, palming his partner’s stretched cheek, the large man ran his other hand firmly from Simon’s throat to belly, gathering some of the viscous precome pooling in the soft navel before wrapping around the straining cock below.

Simon whimpered, tensed, thighs trembling and mouth sucking in vacuum-like intensity, as he came. Blood thundered in his ears as warmth spattered him from shoulder to groin, and Nick continued to wring out every ounce of his ecstasy until it rode the sweet line of pain, before knowing exactly when to ease away. That sticky hand came up and cupped his jaw and face instead, thrust rhythm rapidly increasing before Simon was swallowing, swallowing, that musky lover scent sliding over tongue and disappearing. Nick slide out of his mouth, sensitive and sated as he leaned down and kissed Simon in warm thanks. Pulling off the cotton undershirt from around his partner’s head, he laughed a little against that red red mouth.

“Certainly the best desk job I’ve every had.”

And Simon cracked up.


End file.
